Autumn Day
by XxMochiixX
Summary: After Yuki was forced to leave Tohru because of Akito, he goes to a school where he had thought she would never find him. Who knew she was closer than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

* * *

Yuki gazed down through the elegant window as he watched his soon to be classmates walk around campus. As he looked down he saw a girl with long brown locks smiling, running up and hugging her raven haired boyfriend. Sharing a kiss. 

"Tohru...",he whispered as a smiled formed on his lips. It soon faded as he realized it wasn't her. It couldn't be anyways, she didn't know where he was. And he remembered, she wouldn't go looking for him anyways...

The young man sighed and continues looking down at his soon to be school. It was quite lovley. It had to be, this wasn't a top school for nothing and the tuition sure wasn't for free. Like it mattered, its not like he payed for it. While looking at the schools scenery from a birds eye view, he soon spotted a garden. It was bigger than his secret base. Much much bigger, but it looked so much like it. Almost everything that he looked at reminded him of Tohru. He sat back remembering the times they spent together when suddenly, a professional looking woman came out of the door.

"Mr.Sohma, you may come in now", she said politely with a small reassuring smile. Yuki simply nodded and followed her.

-flashback-

A happy go lucky girl was twirling around in her long brown overcoat trying to catch fallen leaves as they quickly scattered to the ground. She gave a slight laugh at a sight of just a simple thing. The sliver haired boy couldn't help but smile. He watched as she clumsily tripped on a branch and fell into a pile of autumn colored leaves. Yuki started laughing then stop when he realized she wasnt laughing back. He walked up slowly to the scattered autumn mess.

Suddenly, something or someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into the pile of leaves. He was shocked for a moment until he heard fits of uncontrollable giggles come from a young cinnamon haired girl. Yuki laughed with her. Spend time as much as possible with Tohru. He had to. Good things never lasted long for Yuki... never..

"Tohru, its getting late we should go home before those perverts that Shigure told you about come get you", he joked playfully.

She smiled that heart melting smile of hers and giggled a little bit.

"I'm sure my prince would protect me", she said cheerfully as a sliver haired rat smiled and blushed.

There walk home was very slow that day since both of them enjoyed their brief privacy knowing it would be interrupted by a noisy cat and a lazy dog.

Yuki and Tohru had become much much closer as the days went on. After almost a year of calling her Ms.Honda he finally started calling her by her real name. Girls would stare at Tohru shooting death glares wishing they were her. And since Yuki had Tohru, all the guys wanted her. They never even has the slightest thought that Yuki and Tohru weren't together.

At first, all Yuki wanted was someone who can actually give him real love. Like a mother. He wanted someone who could be like a mother to him, since in his childhood it didn't seem like he ever had one. Yuki felt like Tohru was that mother. But, its hard to think of a girl your age as your mother.

That day, the day he spent with Tohru. Was the last moment he would ever feel happiness. Or so that's what he thought.

-end of flashback-

Yuki stepped in a large office. He walked nervously to the chair standing a few feet away from him. He saw the desk in front of him and nobody sitting in the empty chair in back of the large desk. Yuki looked around the room. Almost everything was crimson red. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello I'm Mr. Sakamoto",the man smiled.

Yuki glanced at the man. He was one of those people who you really couldn't tell what age they were. Between thirty and fifty.

"Hello", Yuki said politely.

"Mr.Sohma, it's not usual for a student to suddenly transfer to our academy in the middle of the school year. But, seeing as how good your grades are I see how you got accepted."

Yuki mumbled a polite "thank you" before being interrupted by the headmaster.

"Even if your grades are good, you transferred unexpectedly and its almost impossible to keep your grades up and more difficult to get honors", the man said seriously.

Yuki nodded. He didn't care about school as much. Why should he care about school when his life was taken away. Or worse, controlled.

I hate writing fanfiction. Well I love writing stories but there's the writers block. Mr.Sakamoto where the hell did that come from :( I'm sorry if some of my sentences don't make sense or if I spell something incorrectly. I have been known to have terrible spelling. Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But I promised I read over and checked! I really hope you like this story but for now.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V

So the old guy wasn't lying. School was really a living hell and to think i could handle it. I said I wouldn't care about school anymore, but can you blame a guy for caring just a little. I seriously hated being by myself. I used to enjoy it, that was until Tohru came. I should be hating her for making me feel so miserable, but I knew it wasn't her fault. I was just too stupid and now I'm blaming other people. Why should I even be cursing the girl I love. Why should I even be loving her. Akito trained me to hate people, and of course I didn't listen to her. It was impossible to hate Tohru. Literally.

Stupid school. I just came and I already had to study for a test. I didn't even have the freaking notes! What kind of school does this to kids. But fortunately, most of the girls in my class gave me their notes to borrow, and some of the guys. Seriously, I hated being mistaken for a girl but i doubt I was "mistaken" since I was wearing a guys uniform. Well anyways I was still offended, half of the school population probably thought I was gay. Well maybe not, but I knew some guys thought i was. Its not my fault I'm so pretty. Did I just compliment myself?

-flashback-

The pair of young teens began making their way to a little house in the middle of a huge forest. Their expressions both happy. Their eyes, it seemed as though both were hiding something.

By the time they were close to the house, Yuki started trembling lightly. Tohru gave Yuki secret glances as they both walked along. As they got closer to their destination, Yuki became more terrified than ever. Both stood in front of the house and Yuki hesitantly walked up the stairs to the door. As he took out the house keys from his pocket, his hands were shaking ever so violently. He looked at Tohru with terrified eyes.

_She has to die...They all have to die..._

"Y-yuki, is there something wrong?", a nervous Tohru asked.

"U-umm, I'm sorry Honda-san. I'm just a little shaky right now. Do you think, can you help me with the keys.", Yuki asked, his voice uncertain of ever word he was saying.

"Of course", she said hastily. Maybe Yuki would feel a little better after he got inside, Tohru hoped.

-end of flashback-

Yuki gave a sigh of relief as he got his test grade back. B+ wasn't that bad. Seeing that he only had a couple of days of studying. He gazed solemnly outside his window. _Autumn Leaves_... His cold eyes softened as he watched the warm colored leaf flutter to the ground before his eyes. His eyes averted back to his homework, and Yuki began working silently not a sound coming from him or his cozy room.

The school buzzed with gossip and chaos. Only now did they realize their beloved Price Yuki was gone. The fangirls screamed with fear as the thought of never seeing Yuki again crossed their mind. It's as if the whole school fell apart without his presence. Of course there was only one person to blame. The most hated girl (for the fan club) in school. Tohru Honda. What else would make Yuki leave. Who knew they were right?

Tohru walked down the halls with her head hung down. She didn't want to look at anyone or anything currently. Her friends comforting words didn't help the least. Tohru tried to deafen the hurtful words that pierced her ears. What made her heart wrench more was knowing that they were right. She did make Yuki leave. She did deserve to be tortured like this.

The once naive, shy, and probably the most thoughtful girl in the universe was now the most hated girl in school. Just because one person went missing. But that person was everything. To the school, to the Sohma's, to everybody. Was that person everything to her? It was too late to find that out now. They would just have to realize that he was gone. Forever. Killing Tohru wouldn't solve the problem.

* * *

Is it me? Or do I suck more than ever.Sorry people, busy with... . things. Argh I meant for this chapter to be soo much longer but I couldn't think of anything. No plot whatsoever yep. This story just popped out right outta my head. I will be updating more. It wont take another year for another chapter, so don't fret my dearies :D Right now Im just trying to think of a suitable plot :( Why did I change the title? My friend was bugging me about it. ( blah it doesn't relate to the story blah) Well anyways you will be hearing more of me soon. Well I hope so. Spell checked but didn't read over. So if something does not sound right, please let me know right away. But for now.

_Ja Ne_


End file.
